Disagreeing Love
by weasleygirl98
Summary: I grew up with Scorpios Malfoy as her best friend. And reluctantly agreed to meet his girlfriend's cousin Albus. I didn't expect to fall in love, and then have my best friend become an overprotective prat. But then again, whoever said love always agrees?
1. Chapter 1

I trudged unwillingly along side my best friend Scorpios Malfoy. My and Scorpios' families were close friends, and I had grown up with him. He was tall, pale, with straight blond hair that fell into his grey-blue eyes. It seemed to contrast with my honey-brown curls, tan skin, and dark brown orbs. But, we were still the closest friends you would find. Never, in my entire life, had I ever thought about Scorpios as more than that. Ew. Plus, he was going on his third year dating Rose Weasley, a fellow Gryffindor who I had known to be sweet, smart and beautiful. Her and Scorpios made the cutest couple ever. However, at the moment, I was more than a bit annoyed with them, as Rose was bringing along her cousin Albus, and Scorpios was bringing me. To set us up. I groaned inwardly. Albus was in Slytherine with Scorpios, and they were good friends, and I had met Albus more than a few times, but we never really conversed.

"I don't understand why you're doing this." I voiced.

"It was Rose's idea! She said she's tired of seeing Albus as a third wheel." He explained smoothly. "Besides, you'll like Albus."

"You don't know that!" I accused, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Come on Mel. You might have fun." He said it as a taunting gesture, though it was anything but.

"You owe me." I grumbled, giving in.

"Thanks Mel." Scorpios gave me a one-armed hug before we climbed through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. Most of the Gryffindors had come accustom to seeing Scorpios here, as he was my best friend and Rose's boyfriend. I was briefly aware of Rose flying to his side and planting a kiss on his lips. My eyes were wandering around the common room.

"Hey Melanie!" The bouncing redhead greeted me. I smiled.

"Hey Rose." I answered.

"Albus should be here any min-oh! There he is!" She pointed to her left, where my eyes found a tall, lanky but muscular build. So this was the famous Albus Potter. He had shaggy black hair, which fell over his forehead and rested, just covering his eyes. And dazzling green eyes, from what I could see. I watched those eyes travel up my body from head to toe, and rest on my face.

"Hello." He smiled, to which I returned.

"I'm Melanie." I introduced.

"Okay Mel, this is Albus. Albus, this is Mel." Scorpios stepped in, taking a small portion of awkwardness out of the air. After going through brief introductions from Rose, Albus and me sat on of the couches, talking in polite voices.

"So…how did you and Scorpios meet?" He asked, breaking the silence that lapsed between us.

"His mum and my mum went to school together. I've known him my entire life." I clarified.

"Oh." He replied. An awkward silence fell between us.

"Not to be rude or anything, but are you having as horrible of a time as I am?" He quizzed, a large trace of playfulness was placed in his words.

"You're definitely not being rude, because I am most certainly having as horrible of a time as you are." I agreed with a nod of my head. Albus shuffled, causing his arm to briefly brush past mine, sending sparks up my arm.

"They're complete idiots for setting this up." He mumbled.

"I completely agree." I replied. "I'm going to kick Scorp's ass."

Albus smiled, a wide grin of sorts. The he stood, reached his hand out, and bowed low to the ground.

"Would the lady like to accompany me on a walk?" He mocked a snooty tone, and I laughed as I grabbed his hand- that caused even _more _electricity- and let him lead me outside.

We were walking around the school grounds, laughing as we hastily turned corners to avoid teachers prowling eyes. We picked a spot overlooking the lake, and our conversation turned to the topic of his family.

"Yeah, you should see it on Christmas. We have all the Potters, plus every single freaking Weasley, plus the Scamander's." He widened his eyes in affect. I laughed and leaned ever so slightly in to his side.

"What about you?" I turned my face up to peer into his green eyes and realized he was talking about my family. "You have a big family?"

"…You could say that" I muttered. He raised his eyebrows.

I sighed. "There's my mum and dad, me, my four older brothers and one younger brother."

"Wow. And I thought _one _brother was enough." He referred to James Sirius, who had graduated last year when we entered our seventh.

"Yeah, well, the last two left last year, so now I only have Allan. He's in fifth year, with your sister."

"Yeah. I think I may have met your brother." He retaliated.

"What about your older brothers, what are they like?"

"Um, well Jarred is the oldest, he owns a Quidditch store in Scotland. Then there's Tristan, who I believe is in the midst of writing some book, but he lives in America. There's Jordan, who, annoyingly enough, is a Healer here in England." Albus gave a small chuckle. "After that it's Daniel, who is training to be some Potions expert or something, so he's in Australia at some conference. Then there's me, the _only _normal child in my family I swear. And Allan is the youngest." I finished, out of breath.

"You guys are all over the world, aren't you?" Albus lay back on his back, pulling me with him.

"Yeah, I guess. But trust me, when they all come to visit, its hard even getting to the loo by myself!" I laughed along with him. Time flew past us, and soon it was an hour passed curfew.

"Shit." Albus grumbled. I jumped up, pulled Albus to his feet and we both started hastily walking back to the common room. I muttered the password –mandrakes- and we both scrambled through the portrait hole. I was about to head up the girl's dormitories when Albus grabbed my wrist, and noticeably pulled me closer to him. He leaned his face towards me, angling his face to fit mine, and then he hesitated. I stood up on my tiptoes, closing the distance between us. We shared a slow, passionate kiss; I opened my mouth, deepening it. We broke apart when both of us were gasping for air. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"So, tomorrow, you want to, um, do this again?" He asked, still pressed against me.

"Albus Potter, are you asking me out?" I held a tone of fake shock.

"I think so. What'dya say?"

"I say yes!" I kissed him once more, before breaking apart and heading up the stairs.

Okay, I really hate eating my own words, but I had to thank Scorpios.


	2. Chapter 2

"MEL!" Rose pounced on my bed, and shook my shoulders.

"Merlin, Rose, what time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"8:30. " She answered impatiently. My eyes widened in surprise.

"8:30? What in the name of all that is good possessed you to wake me up at 8:30 on a _Saturday?_"

"…Curiosity." Rose perched herself on the edge of the mattress and stared at me expectantly. "How'd it go last night? Was he nice to you? Cause if he wasn't, I can go kick his ass right now!"

"Rose! Remind who, exactly we're talking about?" I rubbed my eyes sleepily and sat up, stretching.

"Albus!" She screeched.

"Oh. Yeah, it was fine. We walked around the grounds, talked, you know." I saw Lily Potter grumble, turn over and go back to sleep. Lucky.

"Did he kiss you?" Rose snapped me from my thoughts.

"Um, yeah. A little." I responded sheepishly. She squealed.

"Uh, Rose, if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna go back to sleep now."

"Oh. Right, sorry."

Now I lounged in a small chair inside the Slytherine common room, earning me a few dirty looks from passer-byes. I'm surprised they haven't gotten used to seeing me here. Whatever.

I noticed a boy, about my age, glaring at me from the couch.

"Bite me." I snapped at him, making him turn back to whatever book he held. Gosh, why is it some Slytherine think they're so much better than everyone else? Honestly, I'm not even sure why Scorpios got sorted into this house. Then I saw a blond head emerge from the boy's staircase.

"Finally!" I sighed, as Scorpios walked toward me.

"Sorry, I was running a little late." He explained as we made our way to the Great Hall for a last minute breakfast.

"So…" Scorpios asked a moment later, letting his voice trail way.

"If you're going to ask how my date with Albus went, Rose already beat you to it." I rolled me eyes.

"Oh, good." Scorpios breathed. "So…did you guys kiss?" He asked as we sat down at the Gryffindor table, Rose sitting across from us.

"Yes, but I don't see how that's any of your business." I informed him, watching him from the corner of my eye.

"Mel, I'm just…Look, I want you to be careful around Albus. I know him, and he's…well, I just don't want you to get hurt." Scorpios faced me, a worried, protective look in his eyes. I know that look, that's the look I have gotten all my life, from my four older brothers. Ugh.

"Scorp, I can take care of myself." I told him, with a small trace of annoyance.

"Just promise me if you decide to go out again, you'll take it slow?"

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed. At that moment, Rose turned her attention to us, and I was half listening when I saw Albus saunter into the room, and walk right toward us.

"Morning guys." He sat himself on the other side of me, and I was fully aware of our touching knees.

"Morning Al." Rose and Scorpios chorused.

"Morning." I said to him after.

"So, what's the plan today?" Albus inquired.

"Don't know. Guys, what do you think?" I shrugged and we both turned to where Scorpios was sitting, or _had _been sitting. Now there was an empty space, matching the one where Rose was just seated.

"What great friends we have Albus." I shook my head and laughed.

"Yeah, the best." Silence slipped between us. "So, Melanie, you still up for that date?" He asked, a hopeful smile on his lips.

"What, do I look like the kind of girl who breaks promises?" I joked, smiling.

"Excellent."

Albus and me spent the remainder of the day roaming the castle, and eventually found our way to the Quidditch pitch, where I failed miserably at retrieving my stolen shoe from him. Soon it was near dinner, and we were walking back to the common room so we could study for Potions.

"Okay, I'm going to get my Potions book." He headed toward the boy's staircase, and then paused on the first step.

"You wanna come?" He asked, with a huge grin stretched across his face.

"I've been in the boy's dorms before, you know." I smiled playfully.

"Yeah, but don't you want to see how much comfier my bed is?" He teased.

"Tempting, tempting…fine. One quick look." I agreed, bounding up to his side.

"You use the comfy bed trick on all the girls?" I bantered.

"Nah, just the pretty ones." He winked before we both ascended up the staircase.

We walked down the hall until we came to a wooden door marked '7th Year Boys'. The room had clothes and books strewn everywhere, and I was amazed that anyone could live in this place.

"That's my bed, over there." Albus pointed to the bed in the corner, to which I ran over and jumped on it.

"Shoot. Yours is comfier. No fair." I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out. Albus laughed, and walked over and placed a long kiss on my mouth. Slipping his tongue in my mouth, we barely broke apart. I fell back onto the bed, Albus following. He rocked my hips against his in a slow captivating rhythm. I quickly pulled my Gryffindor jersey over my head, Albus doing the same. Now, at this moment, when our lips crashed together and Albus's hands were roaming over my body and stripping me of all clothing, the rational part of my brain was freaking out. But then Albus's low, husky moan reached my ears and I fumbled with his belt buckle, knowing well that my head was screaming for me to stop, but soon we fell into a night of ecstasy.

I stretched, feeling my sore muscles ache. Vision still a bit fuzzy, I was vaguely aware of the other person in the bed, or the fact that my clothes were nowhere to be found. I yawned, and tried to turn over in my side, only to realize that I was being pinned down, by a strong, familiar arm strewn across my stomach, and wrapping around my waist.

I think that's the moment when reality slapped me in the face.

Frantically, I sat up, my eyes darting around the room. I nearly shrieked when a hand enveloped my waist once more, and pulled me back into a sleeping position.

"Albus…" I whispered tentatively. "What did we do last night?"

"Everything." He murmured, placing another kiss in my neck, -where I noticed a series of hickeys were forming- sending shivers down my spine. I could have stayed there, and melted into his embrace. But me being the sourpuss I am, had to push him off.

"Scorpios is going to kill me." I grumbled. "Then he'll kill you."

"Scorpios? What's he going to do?" He asked with an air of gallantness.

"He told me that if I decide to go out with you, not to take things too fast. And no matter how amazing last night may have been, it was still _way _too fast." I explained quickly, slipping on a white tee shirt of Albus's.

"Amazing?" He asked, a goofy grin on his face.

"_So_ not the point right now!" I smacked him upside the head flippantly.

"Okay, okay. Come on, I'll check to see if Scorpios is up, and you can sneak out."

I nodded and slipped on my knickers as Albus peered his head out of the curtains, then stepped out all the way.

"Its clear, the bear is still in hibernation, repeat, the bear is still in hibernation." He whispered through the curtains. I rolled my eyes at his fake spy routine, and quietly slipped through the curtains. Light swept into the room through the windows, but it was still a dim, early-morning kind of light.

"What time is it?" I breathed.

"Just past six." He answered back. I groaned.

"Okay, I'm going back to my room."

"Aw, come on, stay here!" Albus pleaded.

"You know I want to, but if Scorp catches us, were both dead." I warned.

"Please!" He whined.

"Albus, I'm going to go back to sleep." I answered.

"So sleep in here." He reposted easily.

"I told you, I'm not risking Scorpios catching us."

"Why does it matter what he thinks?" He argued.

"Because he's my best friend." I replied immediately. "And I can promise you Albus, if you tell him we slept together before I'm ready, I will rip your tongue out." I ended our shushed argument. I mean, I wanted to stay, but if Scorpios caught us, I know him, and he would never let another guy touch me.

"Fine. But you owe me one full morning!" Albus jeered. I rolled my eyes.

"You know I always keep my promises." I played. Stepping away, I cast one last look at Albus, whispered thanks, blew a kiss, and silently slid out the door.

As quiet as I could, I slipped into my dorm room, praying not to wake any of my roommates. I visibly flinched as the door slammed into its hinges, and glancing around the room, I made sure all the girls were still asleep. Then I collected my things and stepped into a shower.

The hot water somewhat soothed my muscles, and I took my time in shutting it off. I stepped out, got dressed in some sweat pants and my Gryffindor jersey. I hung up my towel just before stepping out.

"Where have you been?"

I jumped as Rose's suspicious voice pierced the silence in the room. I turned slowly, peering at her through squinted eyes.

"Uh…out?" I said cautiously.

"So being 'out' involves sleeping in the Slytherine boys dormitories all night?" She questioned.

"Um…" I thought.

"Melanie, its okay if you were with my cousin." She assured. I sighed in relief.

"Really? You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" She laughed. "Just keep the details of my cousins sex-life to yourself, okay?"

"Guys! This is my _brother _you're talking about! Could you keep your voices down?" Lily screamed from her bed. At this, we both burst out laughing.

"Just, Rose, could you maybe not mention this to Scorpios? I don't think he'll take it as lightly as you will."

"Of course. Oh and by the way, I told him you weren't feeling well, so that's why you missed dinner." She agreed.

"You're a lifesaver Rose." I thanked.

"I try my best" She smiled.

I spent the day with Albus again, smacking him every time he made a witty comment regarding last night. Which, much to my expense, happened often. By the time dinner came around, I was tired and absolutely ready for bed.

"Mel, are you feeling better? Rose told me you weren't feeling well last night." Scorpios' concerned eyes looked at me from across the table.

"Oh, I think she was just a bit _busy_." Albus cut in, earning a confused look from Scorpios and stamp on the foot from me.

"Yeah, I was studying for Potions, and I had cramps, so I decided to stay in." I lied, making an excuse for Rose's clever one and Albus's rather annoying one.

It was probably around eleven or twelve when I finally finished all my homework. Tired, I trudged up the stairs and into my room. I was reaching to get my pajamas when Rose sat up in bed.

"There you are!" She said heavily. "Albus wanted me to give this to you." She pulled out a small piece of parchment and handed it to me, my eyebrows raised in shock.

"Oh, thanks Rose." I whispered, unfolding the paper in anticipation.

_I still want that morning_

_~Albus_

I laughed, rolling my eyes at his immaturity. But I couldn't help but notice how sweet the gesture was, pushed down the butterflies that now occupied my stomach and slipped into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do I _have _to?"

"Yes, please Mel, for me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ugh. Fine. I'll have to go bunk with Lucy or Molly then." I grumbled. Rose came in earlier and told me of her plan to have the dormitories empty for her and Scorpios. Ew. Of course, that meant I had to go beg my way into that spare cot in the dorm Molly and Lucy had. Fun.

After a pathetic pleading routine, I made my way to class, my tired bunch of friends beside me. Rose and Scorpios walked in front of Albus and me. But my attention was focused on that fact that Albus and me were _holding hands. _Yes, people, actually holding hands. My heart fluttered just thinking about it. Even though Scorpios did give him a glare, nothing could put a damper on this. This was a sure sign that we were almost a couple, and official couple-ness can't be far off, right?

All through classes, Albus and me had small conversations by passing notes, each one sweet, short and simple. We got onto the topic of my sleeping arrangements for the night.

'_You're staying with my cousins?' _Albus's note read. I rolled my eyes.

"_Yes, believe it or not, they can actually tolerate me."_ I wrote back, teasing. Now Albus rolled his eyes before quickly scribbling something down.

"_Stay with me!" _He flourished his hands as if to prove his point. I shot him a questioning look.

"_Come on! Old Scorp won't be in, and you don't have to worry!" _He continued.

I bit my lip in thought. Originally, I had planned to tell Scorpios of the…thing going on between Albus and me, but every time I chickened out. God I'm a wimp. But I hate lying to him, but I _know _he'll more likely murder Albus and me. And that's what annoys me most. I mean, I'm not a little girl! But he's just trying to protect me… This inner argument went on for a moment more before I was interrupted by Albus throwing a small paper ball at me.

_Alright, only because I'm _so _nice." _I relented, laughing at the smile on his face.

Dinner came around soon, and I sat at the Gryffindor table, one eyebrow raised as I watched Rose silently communicate with Lily and Molly from the other side of the table. She made a series of random hand gestures, widening her eyes and raising her eyebrows. Finally, Lily and Molly's mouths both formed and 'O' shape and they turned back to their dinners.

"You have to teach me that one day." I advised her.

"Teach you what?" She asked innocently.

"That…language all you Potters and Weasleys know!" I shook my head.

"Sorry, it's a need-to-know basis." She joked.

"And I'm not need to know?" I demanded, widening my eyes in fake shock.

"Well, you already know about tonight's sleeping order." Rose grumbled, turning the lightest shade of pink.

"Ugh." I scrunched my nose up. "Forget I asked." Rose laughed mockingly.

"You staying with Molly and Lucy right?" She asked.

"Uh…no, actually, I'm staying with Albus." I hid my blush behind my hair.

"Okay, forget _I _asked." She giggled. I threw a bread roll at her teasingly.

"Rose, could you hand me my pajamas? They're in the dresser, second drawer to the right!" I called out of the bathroom door.

"Um...I can't find them. Just use some of mine!" I heard a series of shuffling, followed by Rose's excited footsteps. Then she promptly opened the door, threw a black blob into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut.

"Bloody hell Rose!" I shouted, picking up the black blob. Or, what I thought to be a black blob, but at a closer inspection, turned out to be a small black nightgown that barely covered my ass.

"Of all the clothes you own, you give me this damn scrap of fabric?" I yell through the door, staring in disgust at the black shred.

"Oh, quit your whining and put it on!" Rose argued.

"Come on Mel, smile!" Rose nudged me with her elbow as we both walked up the boys dormitory staircase. I promptly added my pair of plaid red pants to the nightgown, making it more of a top. Once we reached the 7th Year boy's room, Scorpios exited, giving me a small smile as he grabbed Rose's hand.

"Albus is in detention right now, he'll be back soon!" I heard Scorpios yell to me as I pushed the door open. The room was some-what cleaner than last time I had seen it. I walked directly to the familiar bed in the corner, sitting down awkwardly. My eyes wandered over the small shelf by the bed, and I spotted a small worn copy of _The Tales of Beadle Bard_. I bent down and drew it from the shelves, opening it to a random page. I don't know how much time had passed when Albus opened the door and plucked the book from my grasp.

"I was reading that." I teased.

"How do you do it?" He stared at me from behind the top of the book.

"Do what, exactly?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You never study for _anything _and yet all 'Professor Longbottom' can talk about is how much I should be like you!" He grumbled, throwing his hands in the air.

"You had detention with Professor Longbottom?" I jeered. "How do you manage to upset him that much?" Honestly, the man was the nicest Professor here, and that was saying something, because you take one little trip to the infirmary, and Madam Patil will treat you like you've been shot.

"He's a family friend." Albus defended, collapsing onto the bed.

"Well, if you _must _know, I actually like Herbology." I informed him, earning an eye roll.

"Its so bloody boring!" He complained on his way to the bathroom. I read again while he showered, and was fully under the covers when he came out dressed in boxers and a white shirt. He playfully grabbed the book from me, holding it just out of my reach.

"My mom used to read those to me." I sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Yeah, mine too." He sat down next to me, and placed an arm around my shoulders. He looked nervous, like he was uncertain about something.

"So, Mel, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be my gir-" I cut him off with a kiss, laughing at his smile.

"Yes, absolutely yes." I answered. He kissed me again, this time sliding his tongue in my mouth. The kiss turned to a make out, which turned into me, lying on top of Albus, his hands in my hair. We broke apart, both breathing uneven. He closed the space between us, his kiss filled with passion and lust. In a fervid haze, I was struggling to pull the nightgown-turned-shirt off, while Albus blindly undid his belt while still kissing my collarbone. I ground my hips into his, winning a small noise of satisfaction. I smiled as he trailed his lips down my neck. After removing a large portion of clothing from each of us, I quickly closed the curtains, and slid back into bed.

I wasn't as sore this time, and at least I knew where I was. I was still lying in bed, Albus' arms wrapping around my waist, with my leg hooked around one of his. I snuggled closer, loving this moment, when Albus stirred and brought me near him. I rested my head against his chest, and fell back asleep.

When I awoke again, I was in the same position. I carefully untangled myself from the still sleeping Albus and padded quietly to the bathroom. I picked up the toothbrush I brought in last night and brushed my teeth. Silently, I picked up a hairbrush and flipped my head over to put my hair in a ponytail. I stood back up, and faced the mirror, brushing and tightening my hair. That's when I saw the sickeningly familiar pair of grey-blue eyes staring back at me. I froze, tensed and waiting for Scorpios' reaction to seeing me standing there, in nothing but my bra and a pair of shorts.

"I'll kill him." He mumbled, turning toward the bed.

"Scorpios Hyperion Malfoy, you will not!" I stood my ground. He ignored me, continuing to the bed. I ran toward him, and swiftly jumped onto his back, knocking him to the ground where I sat on his stomach. Okay, so I was tall, but Scorpios was taller, and heavier, but I sat on him none-the-less, just like when we were kids.

"Melanie, what the hell are you doing?" He asked, pushing me off.

"Scorpios, I am _not _a little girl!" I practically shouted as he stood up.

"Mel…" His face softened a little, but then Albus stirred, sitting up and yawning rather loudly. Scorpios' face went right back to guarded, guarded and protective.

"I told you not to take it too fast!" He whisper-shouted at me. My anger flared.

"How is this any different from when you sleep with Rose?" I raised my voice a bit.

"We've been dating for three years, Melanie." He answered calmly.

"And I can take care of myself!" I argued. "You can't keep treating me like I'm a child!" I threw my hands in the air and sat on the floor defiantly. He sighed, and sat down next to me.

"I just don't want to get hurt." He insisted.

"Life isn't that simple, and you know it." I said, my voice disdainful. "I can take care of myself Scorpios!"

"Melanie, I told you before, Albus is just going to fuck, and dump you!" He shouted, standing again. I blinked in surprise, tears pooling in my eyes. I knew about all the girls Albus had been with before me. Hell, I had even seen some of them run, crying, into the common room. But, there was one thing I had that those girls didn't; a relationship status.

"Fuck and dump me?" I whispered, seething with rage. "Maybe, if you bothered to ever ask me before jumping to conclusions, you would know that Albus and I are dating,"

"What?" He asked, shock playing on his features. "You're…dating? As in, a couple?"

"Yes." I stated simply. Scorpios looked like he was going to explode. He opened his mouth; obviously ready to launch into a long lecture I didn't need when a comforting voice broke in.

"I think you should leave Scorpios." Albus spoke calmly, still dressed in his boxers. I hadn't even noticed him get up. I was expecting some kind angry exclamation from Scorp, but he just stared boldly for a moment, and then stalked out if the room.

I crumpled over, anger being replaced by sorrow. Tears leaked from my eyes, falling down my cheeks. Albus quickly rushed to my side, sitting down beside me and pulled me toward him. He snowed kisses in my face, wiping away tears and holding me in the tight embrace I needed.

**Scorpios' POV**

I walked quickly down the familiar hallway, desperately seeking a way out. I had never had a fight that big with Melanie. But I couldn't stand watching her set herself up for heartbreak again. My mind flashed to last summer, on the night when Melanie had just discovered the betrayal David Wood – her current boyfriend at the time – had made.

_I was sitting in the large armchair in my living room, reading, when Melanie stumbled through the front door; late. She fumbled through the doorframe, and blinked against the light from the lamp on the side table._

_ "Oh, I wasn't expecting you to be up." She mumbled, her words slurring. My head snapped up at her voice._

_ "Have you been drinking?" I asked, standing and guiding her to the couch._

_ "A little..." She giggled. _

_ "Melanie!" I moved to sit beside her. "What happened?" Her entire demeanor changed. She went from giddy to serious faster than I could follow. _

_ "He cheated on me." She whispered after a moment's silence. A silent tear rolled down her cheek._

_ "He…what?" I managed._

_ "He's been sleeping around with other girls behind my back Scorpios!" She shouted, defeated. "I caught him with some Ravenclaw slut!" Tears were now falling freely down her face._

_ "Oh, Mel…" I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, and let her cry into my shoulder._

The memory pained stung. I couldn't stand seeing Melanie look so hurt, so broken. And I wasn't going to see it again, especially caused by Albus. The fact that they were dating didn't change much in my eyes. And the fact that Albus was up there, comforting Melanie about I had caused, only made me more determined.

**A/N: Dun…dun…DUN!**

**You guys like it? Sorry I haven't updated in so long, my life's busy, no?**

**So, you get to see a bit of Scorpios' side of the story…**

**And sorry to you Oliver Wood fans who read my Fred/OC ff, I just can't help but put another cheated Wood in my stories, forgive me?**

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? **

**Review, Review, Review…**

**~weasleygirl98**


End file.
